New Girls
by Bymboogles
Summary: New daughters of Aphrodite start watching Percy during sword practice. Jealous Percabeth One-Shot for Valentine's Day.


_A/N:_ HappyValentine's Day! In honor of today, have some kind of Jealous Percabeth!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slashed with my sword. Riptide and I were the perfect team, taking down straw dummies one at a time.

Finally, the last dummy collapsed to the deck of the training arena in a massive heap of straw and armor.

Panting, I walked over to the viewing stands. I was throwing my shirt back on when I heard cheering and whistling.

"Whoo!"

"Go, Percy!"

I turned around and saw two girls sitting in the upper stands. I hadn't even seen them show up.

The pair walked down and stopped in front of me.

"That was _so_ cool!" the first one said. She had perfectly curled brown hair and makeup, with startling blue eyes.

"Yeah, you were _amazing!"_ the other girl said. This one had shoulder length raven black hair and green eyes.

"Uh, yeah," I said, backing away slightly.

"Can you do it again?" the black haired one asked.

"Come on, April!" the brunette said to the other, rolling her eyes. "He can't now that the dummies are destroyed."

"Wait," I interupted, cocking my head. "Aren't you two the new daughters of Aphrodite?"

Both nodded their heads excitedly. "And _you're_ Percy Jackson!" they squealed.

"Yeah..." I didn't know what to make of the girls. "I'm done practicing, so... I'm just going to head back to my cabin."

I started walking away, but the girls followed me.

When Cabin 3 was in view, I started walking faster. The two Aphrodite girls were still behind me, and seriously starting to freak me out.

"I have to go now," I said, opening the door to my cabin. Hopefully I sounded calm.

The black haired one, April, pouted.

The brunette stomped her feet in disappointment.

Before I had a chance to slip inside the cabin, April's face lit up like she suddenly had an idea.

Before I knew it, April had grabbed my face and pulled me close, her lips touching my own.

My eyes flew wide. My only thought was _What in Hades is happening right now?_ I tried to pull away, but unfortunately, April wouldn't let go. She stayed close for a moment longer, which happened to be one moment too long.

Off to my left, I heard a familiar voice call out, "Perseus Jackson! What are you doing?"

_Oh, no,_ I thought.

Annabeth stomped toward us, her grey eyes storming. Right before she was within reached us, April let go of my face.

I let out a breath of fresh air and turned to face Annabeth.

"Percy Jackson!" she screamed again. "Explain this RIGHT NOW!"

My face and ears turned a vibrant shade of red. "I, um..."

The two Aprhodite girls kept to themselves. April was blushing big time, but she stared at her feet with a huge smile across her face, as if she were pleased.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Uh..." I couldn't think. My mind was still processing the situation. "She did it." I pointed at April.

Annabeth turned on her. "You," she said, pointing at April. "What were you doing kissing my _boyfriend_

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," April said, as if that explained everything. "I'm also new to Camp Half-Blood. I didn't know Percy had a girlfriend." She had the guts to keep smiling.

Annabeth's glare softened slightly. "Fine, but you shouldn't just go around kissing every random boy you meet."

April nodded her head. "I'm sorry. May my sister and I leave now?"

Annabeth nodded her head and muttered to herself as the Aphrodite girls walked away giggling.

"Now, Percy," Annabeth turned to me. "You are going to explain what happened word-for-word. And DON'T leave out _anything_."

I nodded my head nervously. Wise Girl was beautiful, but she could be plenty scary too.

I told her what happened. I didn't lie, since I was afraid Annabeth would kill me if I did.

When I was done, Annabeth's muscles seemd to relax a bit more.

"That's all that happened?" she asked. "Everything?"

I nodded my head. Annabeth sighed and lowered her head.

"Good," she smiled. "I didn't want anyone getting in the way of us."

"No one can steal me from you," I assured her. "Your eyes only."

She laughed and punched me in the arm playfully. "Stop being so sweet!" She was blushing.

I smirked and put my hands on my hips. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This." Annabeth drew closer and pulled me into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I kissed her back.

When she pulled away, she had a smile on her face. "No one steals my Seaweed Brain," she said.

"How about a nice swim at the lake," I offered. "Just the two of us."

My girlfriend suddenly had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Race you there." And she took off running.

I hurried behind her, shouting, "That's not fair! We didn't start at the same time!"

In reality though, I was just happy to be dating a very special girl.


End file.
